The Mid-Season Finale of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 4 and the Seasons 1
The Mid-Season Finale of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 4 and the Seasons 1 & 2 with the Beetleborgs is a summer special episode to during fun with...The Beetleborgs and Power Rangers. Kids Next Door & The Spies must take over this the plan of evil called...Nukus. to brought seen of the real monsters plan with the Borgslayer, Mace Face, Pirantishead & Rito Revolto. Dark Oak brought the monsters from the seen of Beetleborgs & Mighty Morphin. can the fight between Numbuhs 1-5, Sam, Clover, Alex & Borgslayer, might be...Forever! Borgslayer! Wolfgang's recurring daydream of causing a mutiny becomes reality when Wolfie accidentally returns Flabber to the pipe organ. Vexor's Last Laugh The Beetleborgs take a beating from Borgslayer and finally escape to Hillhurst, where they must rescue Flabber. Found and Lost Tommy discovers the truth about Sam Trueheart’s young son David, and together they complete a mystical Arrowhead they each own a part of. David explains that the Arrow contains great powers, and cannot fall into the hands of the forces of evil, which King Mondo happens to soon learn, and makes preparations to take it, even if it means capturing David to do so. The Mutiny Part 1 Whilst out motocrossing for a charity event race, the Power Rangers witness strange occurrences in the sky. The cause of this is revealed to be the arrival of Lord Zedd, Rita’s superior. Tired of Rita’s failures, Lord Zedd exiles her and takes control himself, vowing to finish the Power Rangers off once and for all. The Mutiny Part 2 Pirantishead successfully freezes most of the Dinozords barring the Tyrannosaurus, which he instead turns against the Power Rangers. The Dragonzord also suffers the same fate. With two of their most powerful vetches under Lord Zedd’s control, Zordon & Alpha are forced to upgrade their defenses, and provide the Power Rangers with new Thunderzords. Ninja Quest Part 1 Rita Repulsa’s brother Rito comes to Earth and leads an ambush that causes the destruction of the Power Rangers Power Coins & Zords. Ninja Quest Part 2 The Power Rangers, having lost their powers are sent on a dangerous mission to The Desert of Despair to locate Ninjor who will be able to provide them with new powers. Ninja Quest Part 3 The Power Rangers locate the Temple of Power, and within find its occupant Ninjor. With his help, the Power Rangers soon undergo a ritual that provides them with new powers. Meanwhile, outside the temple the Tenga Warriors continue to gather. Beetleborgs & Mighty Morphin monsters in Grogar's Conference Graxxis.jpg Garganturat.jpg Amphead.jpg Cyber Serpent.jpg Dicehead.jpg Porkasaurus.jpg Mucant.jpg Crimson Creep.jpg Unctuous.jpg Super Grenade Guy.jpg Combat Gnat.jpg Hypnomaniac.jpg Evil Eye.jpg Fighting Flea.jpg Lizzinator.jpg Octophantom.jpg Stag Beetle.jpg Dark Oak & Borgslayer Rito and the Two Monsters Rito - Ninja Quest - S3e1 - by 76859Thomas.png Mace Face.jpg Pirantishead.jpg Category:Big Bad Beetleborgs Category:Power Rangers Zeo Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:UK Category:Crossovers Category:Codename Kids Next Door Category:Totally Spies! Category:My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Monsters (The Blogspot) Category:Villains (The Blogspot) Category:Sonic X Category:Mid-Season Finale